


The Better Deal

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: After their interview with Triple H, Mikey needs a little reassuring.
Relationships: Michael Cole/Tazz
Kudos: 2





	The Better Deal

Hogan was still posing for the fans when the cameraman gave the all clear, signalling that he was done taping. The minute I saw it, I unclipped my mike wire and laid it across my chair. I caught Peter's puzzled frown out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't say anything as I headed backstage as quickly as possible. I was in no mood to celebrate Hogan's impending victory with everyone and to be quite honest, no one would miss me.

A fact made painfully plain to me tonight thanks to Triple H, because every word he had said was true.

Oh, not about the $8 suit or the Supercuts hairdo; I take as much pride in my appearance as some of the other guys do. Have to; Vince has strict guidelines as to how he wants the announcers to look. The shoes, though...but I like Thom McCann shoes; they're comfortable.

And the name he called me....

Triple H isn't the first person in the WWE to call me a dork; Most of the other superstars have called me that and worse in the years I've been here. Even Peter does, although with him it's a term of affection. Usually it doesn't get to me, but tonight....

"Mikey?"

I turned around to see Peter coming down the hall, a concerned look on his face. "Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine," I lied as I started walking again, heading for the closet that was our dressing room. At this point all I wanted to do was grab my jacket and go back to the hotel.

He grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Hang on, babe. C'mere." He turned me around to face him, forcing me to meet his eyes. He studied me for a moment, then said matter-of-factly, "You know, you're the worst liar I've ever seen."

I ducked my head, shying away from his touch. "I'm okay," I insisted, even though I wasn't. "Can we just go back to the hotel, please?"

"In a minute. C'mere." He led me to a darkened corner and unexpectedly pulled me into his arms. "And you're not okay. I can always tell with you."

I didn't argue with him; I didn't have the strength to. I simply laid my head on his broad shoulder and relaxed, luxuriating in the feel of his hand rubbing my back as he nuzzled my ear. I couldn't help letting out a little sigh; I needed the comfort after what I had been through.

After a moment, Peter gently kissed me. "Better, baby?"

"Better," I admitted..And it was, a little.

He drew away enough to cup my cheek with his hand, lightly running his thumb over my beard. "You're not a dork," he said finally, his voice firm.

I couldn't help letting out a startled little laugh. Trust him to try and make me feel better. "Yes I am."

"I don't think you are," was the quiet reply. I raised my eyebrow and he continued. "Okay...yeah, I call you one sometimes, but you know I don't mean it." He paused. "And why are you letting what that prima donna jackass said get to you anyway?"

"Maybe because it's true," I said, more than a little bitter.

"It's not." His voice was firm, allowing no question. I think he could tell I didn't believe him, because he let out a little sigh. "You know what I think, babe? I think he's jealous."

I stared at him. "Triple H...jealous of me?" I snorted. "Sure. Tell me another one."

"I'm serious, babe."

"I think you were hit across the head one too many times when you were wrestling," I commented; I couldn't believe Peter was actually serious about this. "This is Triple H we're talking about here. He has everything anyone could want - money, fame, power, the gold. What could I possibly have that Triple H could be jealous of?"

"You've got me."

Understanding slowly dawned as he explained, "Think about it, babe. Everyone backstage either hates his guts or is afraid of him. Flair is just clinging to him to keep himself on TV a little longer and those two pretty boys he's screwing with," He snorted. "They'll drop him faster than anything once McMahon and Bischoff see their potential."

Peter had a point there; Batista and Orton had a lot of raw potential in them. With a little more ring time and a break or two - which they'd never get from Triple H - they'd be two of the best I've ever seen. But the longer they stayed under Flair's influence and Triple H's thumb, they'd be stuck where they were - mid-card wrestlers with a shot at a minor belt once in a blue moon.

Peter continued, "And all that stuff he's got - it's not gonna keep him warm at night. It's not gonna be waiting for him when he comes home." He paused, suddenly smiling. "And it's definitely not gonna do something like this." With that, he cupped my face in his hands and gave me a long, lingering kiss that I felt all the way to my toes.

When he finally drew away I was dazed and had a silly grin plastered on my face. "You may have a point there," I said with a little giggle.

"I know I do." he brushed his fingers along my cheek. "Triple H may have everything else in the world, but he's all alone. And as long as he keeps being a jackass he's gonna stay that way." He grinned. "Personally, I think you got the better deal."

I wound my arms around his neck. "Yeah, I did," I said softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For pounding it into my head just how lucky I am." I paused. "Sometimes I need the reminder."

"Well...that jackass rattled you pretty badly what with everything he said, and him jacking up the fans on top of it didn't help." He paused. "You okay now?"

"More than okay," I said and I meant it. I don't know how he does it, but Peter always manages to find the right words. "I love you."

"I love you, too." The hands on my waist suddenly slid down to cup my ass. "What's say I take you back the hotel so I can show you a couple other things that all Triple H's stuff can't do."

I shivered and pressed myself against him so he could feel my arousal. "I say let's get out of here."


End file.
